


It's wrong but it's right

by lilmistrouble



Category: Mistresses (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble
Summary: Katie has secretly been seeing Trudi's daughter Cathy





	It's wrong but it's right

For the last 6 months everyone had been pressuring Katie to say who she had been sleeping with . Her friends Siobhan , Trudi and Jess kept trying to figure it out but never got close . She looked at her friends giggling all of them trying to take wild guesses in to who she was seeing she looked at her phone and smiled as the familiar name came up on her screen . Katie made her excuses and left . 

She had arrived at the home of her lover she knocked the door and there Cathy was looking so beautiful it was striking katie had never been with a woman before but by god Cathy was something . Okay yes she was the daughter of her oldest friend and her best friend . But Katie loved her . Cathy grabbed her hand instantly pulling Katie and smiled as Katie kissed her and lead her upstairs . They began to strip with speed they rarely got time together but when they did they made the most of it . Cathy pinned Katie to the bed not letting her move even an inch . Cathy never teased Katie liked teasing but Cathy didn't . Cathy placed her fingers straight inside Katie and the moan was automatic and that's just how it always was . 

 

They laid their for hours after was holding each other . Yes Katie had a lover. Her best friends daughter and that's why no one could know but oh wow was she by far her favorite Indulgence . Katie hated leaving her but that's just how it had to be . 


End file.
